Sasori's Book
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Sasori only wanted to read his book in the park but his bad luck strikes again and he ends up even lonelier than before. Set in the Naruto universe. This is a prequel to "The Next Toby to be Taken" but can stand alone.


Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, no I don't own Labyrinth, don't assume I own anything in any of my stories. Ever.  
A/N: This is a prequel to the story "The Next Toby to be Taken" and you can find that on my profile with all the other stupid stuff I write. This is a bit more serious than the short little oneshot that I wrote so long ago by the way so if you don't like serious stuff and were looking for a funny continuation, this is not the story for you. Sorry for the false promise of funny but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

"Sasori, what are you reading?" Setsuna asked in interest.

Sasori slowly looked up at his friend who smiled brightly at him in return.

"A book," the red-haired boy replied while looking back to it in an attempt to show that he did not want to talk.

"Ah, come on how are you still mad that I broke one of your puppets?" the slightly older girl asked in a purposely whiny voice, "It had to have been like, a week ago and I said I was sorry!"

Sasori could tell that she was obviously trying to annoy him so that he would stop reading and pay attention to her.

He raised one eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"Well I'm_ sorry_," she replied sarcastically.

She then grabbed the book out of his hands and started to read some of it out loud.

"For my will is as strong as your and my kingdom is as great," she read slowly as if unsure whether she was reading it correctly.

Sasori glowered at her, "Give that back."

"You have no power over me!" she read to him in response.

He started to get up from the bench he was sitting on and repeated, "Give that back."

She flipped around the book some more until she found a passage she seemed to like and read it.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," she said then seeing him frowning at her she ended with less enthusiasm than she started with, "right now."

He continued to show his disapproval by not responding to her. She frowned back at his lack of amusement.

"Come on I'm only joking!" Setsuna exclaimed at the serious look he was giving her.

She sighed and while handing him his book back she exclaimed in mock exasperation, "I've had enough of your shenanigans for one day so I'm going to go home and not hang out with you after all."

She turned on her heel to leave, hoping that he would stop her and they could do some ninja training or play a game together. She was disappointed when he didn't even say goodbye to her.

She walked to the edge of the clearing before relenting and turning back to him to apologize. He wasn't there anymore.

"Sasori?" she called out.

She stood there for a moment wonder if he was trying to pull a prank on her but quickly dismissing the thought because Sasori was too serious of a person to do something like that. She was considering turning around and going home knowing that if Sasori didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

"Hello Setsuna."

She turned around to see a man who had an all black outfit and mismatched eyes.

She took a step back, "Who are you?"

"You should know exactly who I am, you called for my goblins to take away that boy after-all," he told her with a taunting smirk.

"But I didn't mean it," she tried to tell him.

He smirked even more at her statement, "What's said is said."

"Please, just let me have him back," she begged.

He smirked in a condescending way to her and replied, "Go back to your home, keep doing your training, forget about your friend."

"I can't, I'm not just going to forget about him!" Setsuna told him.

He seemed to ignore her plea and said, "I've brought you a gift."

He held out a crystal to her.

"What is it?" she asked in obvious distrust of something so suspicious.

"It's a crystal, nothing more," he told her while doing a trick which she assumed to be a genjutsu and looked away, "but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams."

"I just want my friend back," she told him.

Jareth was about to offer her a chance at completing the Labyrinth for him back but she then added, "Could you take me instead?"

He smirked, "Such a pity."

* * *

"Setsuna!" Sasori called.

He had been looking for her for an hour after he had woken up in the middle of the park with no recollection of what had happened. He finally came to the conclusion that she had tested some sort of genjutsu on him and then left afterward.

Sasori was about to give up looking and go home but he noticed his book lying on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and put it into his bag with his puppet scrolls and made his way home.

For the next few days he started noticing that nobody ever talked about Setsuna anymore and when he brought it up they seemed not to know who he was talking about.

That day in the park was the last time that Sasori had seen Setsuna. He never found out what had happened to her and he never learned of the power that his book held.

* * *

A/N: This whole story was inspired by a review that cmsully left on my other story "The Next Toby to be Taken". I hope that you liked this.

I like how this story turned out in general but I'm not so sure that I like the ending, it seemed too _blah_ to be good enough for the awesome that is the rest of the story. Constructive criticism anyone?


End file.
